


Hale's House of Baked Goods

by Gregariousowl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baker Derek, M/M, Meddling Sisters, Nobody is a werewolf, Stiles is 17, Technically underage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, derek is 22, somewhat pining stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregariousowl/pseuds/Gregariousowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek works at the family bakery, Stiles is persistent, and Laura and Cora like to meddle in their brother's love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hale's House of Baked Goods

**Author's Note:**

> First Sterek I've written!
> 
> Also, I'm writing and posting this from my mobile so apologies for any mistakes.

Derek liked baking. It was relaxing and made him proud when he made perfect pastries that got his family's bakery complimented. He liked all the usual customers that would stop by in the morning to pick up a fresh Danish pastry for breakfast. Hell, he honestly liked all things pertaining to the bakery.

Well,  _almost_ all things.

There was this customer, Stiles Stilinski - the sheriff's son - and Derek hated him despite what his sisters told everyone.

Stiles was loud and obnoxious and he always tried flirting with Derek while eating dumb sugar cookies that they hadn't even made until Derek forced him to go. And to make things worst, he'd come everyday after school. Every single day at 3' O clock sharp, the bell would jingle as the lanky, sarcastic, outspoken  _teenager_  would walk in with his sandwich bag of store bought sugar cookies and then he'd lean against the counter and say something like "Where's that attractive brother of yours?" (Like he didn't know. Derek had started refusing to work at the counter after his third encounter with Stiles.)

But then Laura, being the ever great older sister, would send him back towards the kitchen area (because obviously no one paid attention to the big "Employees Only Past This Point" sign that Derek had bought to keep specific people - namely Stiles - out of his way.) And from there, Stiles would sit on an empty counter spot and watch Derek make the dough (there goes any secret recipes), and knead the dough ("Damn Derek, looking good! But then again, you always do."), and cut out the shapes ("Cut me out a heart, Derbear!" ((Derek hated that nickname, for the record.)) ), and when Derek finally went to put the cookies in the oven, he'd get comments like "I'm liking the view from up here." and "Any lower and I'm gonna hafta cut my visit short, if ya know what I mean."

Those were the days that Derek made a spectacle of himself - bending over particularly low so Stiles would let out a whine and embarrassingly shuffle out of the workspace only to be back the very next day with more cookies and a plethora of cheesy pickup lines that he'd yet to use.

It was annoying.

Or at least, that's what Derek told people.

-

It stopped getting annoying around Derek's birthday - September 11th. But that was because Stiles had stop showing up the week prior. Even his friends had shown up, but he was still missing in action (not literally, though. It wasn't like he'd been kidnapped because if he had, his infatuation with Derek was a thing everyone knew and Derek would definitely be a prime suspect.)

Anyway, it was about September 9th when Derek decided to lose a bit of dignity and ask Stiles' friends where their precious, parasitical friend had disappeared to.

"Stiles?" Scott hummed, stuffing a cream puff into his mouth. "Is Derek Hale seriously asking about Stiles Stilinski?"

"I think so," Isaac giggled into his triple chocolate with walnuts brownie. "Wait 'til Stiles hears this."

Derek was already losing his patience. So he shifted his attention to Lydia. She was rational and straightforward for the majority of time.

"He's planning something for your birthday."

Oh.

"How does he know when my birthday-- Cora."

He didn't have to turn around to see his younger sister behind him, wiping the counter off with a sly smirk. Of course she'd be the one to give Stilinski little personal facts about him. Then again, she  _did_ think Derek was love with the Adderall taking, 17 year old.

(But Derek was 21, dammit. No matter what either of his sisters said, Derek wasn't stupid enough to get involved with anyone underaged - no matter how much he secretly found their delectable pink lipped, flushed cheeks with stupid dimples, mole decorated, gangly limbed body attractive. He **wasn't** stupid.)

"What's he doing?" Derek suddenly asked. "He hasn't been in since Monday."

"I'm sworn to secrecy," Scott shrugged, reaching for a gingersnap. "He'll be here on your birthday though so you better be here."

 (Derek didn't get to confirm or deny whether he'd be spending his birthday at work - because let's face it, no matter how much Derek loved this place, it was still work - but both Cora and Laura simultaneously promised he'd be there.

Derek hated his sisters a little more than usual after that.)

-

To say Derek was a bit nervous when his actual birthday arrived was an understatement. And it wasn't just because he was officially 22. It was because sometime today, a 17 year old papa's boy (who Derek admittedly missed during his week's absence) would be doing something spectacular for him today. To impress him.

Derek had talked to Lydia, well, she talked and Derek listened about how when Stiles was mad for her, he'd bought her jewellery, a flat screen, perfume, and a bunch of other material crap to impress her on her birthday.

Derek sincerely hoped that history wasn't going to repeat itself. Material possessions didn't impress him, but he secretly had faith that his sisters had gave him the heads up.

"Are you in on this?" Derek asked casually when Laura, Cora, and himself pulled up in the parkinglot. "Like do you know what he's planning?"

"To get you? Yes. To do to you? Unfortunately, also yes."

Raising his eyebrows, Derek snorted "And what's that?"

Laura refused to say.

Cora winked.

-

It wasn't until their busiest hour (around 5' O clock) when Stiles arrived. He showed up with that messy, overgrown brown hair, shifty hazel eyes, and wow he was all dressed up. Not in a suit and tie or anything, but Derek didn't think he had ever saw Stiles in anything, but a plaid shirt and loose jeans. But today, oh God, today he had on a plain black button down that was actually buttoned and a bowtie and slacks that clung to all the right places and Derek was staring open mouthed now.

"Uh," Derek stuttered with flushed cheeks. "You're back."

"I am. And you're behind the counter for once."

"Yeah... So...?"

"So what? Oh!" Stiles held up a black bag. "Happy birthday, my favourite sour faced baker! My friends probably spoiled the surprise, bu--"

"They won't tell me. No one will."

Suddenly both seemed aware of the growing line of impatient customers. Like a reflex, Stiles made his way behind the counter (where he still didn't belong), set his bag down, and grabbed an apron from one of the hooks. He didn't even bother waiting to get spurned. Just tied the apron on and then leaned over the counter with a cheeky smile.

"Welcome to Hale's House of Baked Goods. What can I get you this fine day?"

-

 Derek didn't actually get his birthday gift until he took his break after the customers had gotten served and the line had dissipated. He had taken off into the employees' only lounge and Stiles had followed with the bag in hand.

"Okay," he blushed, getting all fidgety again. "Open them according to number, alright, big guy? And don't say anything until the very end."

Derek nodded and grabbed the bag. Inside was a plain Tupperware container with cookies and brownies.

"They're uh... They're homemade. I've been practicing the recipe."

Pulling out a cookie with a small number one on it to keep it in order. It was a sugar cookie that said "Would". The second cookie - a chocolate chip one - said "you". The third one was a peanutbutter that said "be".

 The pattern continued with Derek pulling out an oatmeal raisin that said "willing", a white chocolate, macadamia nut cookie that said "to" and then an assortment of brownies that spelled "go on a date with me?"

Would you be willing to go on a date with me?

Stiles was properly asking him out. The sheriff's son was asking a 22 year old on a date.

Not knowing whether to be flattered or slightly ashamed that he was considering to say yes because this was admittedly the sweetest way someone had ever asked him out, Derek blurted out "Are you asking me out?"

For once, Stiles had the sour expression on his face, "Would you like me to redefine the word for you? I mean, I've already spelled it out."

"But you're 17."

"Yeah, and I'm 18 next year! Think of it as a head start. And my dad is cool with it, anyway. He just wants to meet you and c'mon, Derek! Do you realise how long it took to make all of these recipes? My house smells like sugar warehouse orr something else witty. Just say yes."

"A yes."

"Yes, my dear sourfaced baker. Say yes and we can sneak out right now and go to some semi-formall restaurant because I'm all dressed up."

-

It took a few more minutes of processing and eyebrow raises before Derek agreed.

(He wasn't too sure how fancy the restaurant Stiles brought them to was. Their appetizers consisted of curly fries and buffalo wings, but neither minded.)


End file.
